


Let Me Pay Your Taxes

by Tigerheart13



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerheart13/pseuds/Tigerheart13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard's proposal is...unusual to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Pay Your Taxes

They're having dinner at Leonard's apartment when he says it. He's slightly nervous, though he tries not to show it throughout the meal. Which wasn't too unusual, especially since Allinson was supposed to leave in two weeks. Shes being shipped off to Sidewinder and she isn't looking forward to freezing her ass off.

 

Leonard takes a deep breath and starts talking, "How would you like it if I said I wanted to pay your taxes," he starts, his tone bored, like he really doesn't care. Allison smirks slightly because she knows he does. "And let you spend all of my money and give you  an expensive piece of diamond jewelry for no discernible reason."

 

Allison looks at him and thinks for a moment, "was that supposed to be a proposal?" She asks, slightly sarcastic, already knowing her answer.

 

"I guess you could… say yeah, apparently." His tone is still bored even though his hands are twitching slightly, portraying his nerves.

 

Allison smiles and replies, "Yeah, okay."

 

Leonard sighs and then smiles slightly. He reaches into the pocket of his sweatshirt and pulls out a small velvet box.

 

“Here’s the ring,” he says as he passes the ring across the table to her.

 

“Thanks,” she says, taking the box and opening it. A simple golden banded diamond ring sits in it. She slips it on her finger and admires it, smiling softly as she does so. “I like it.”

 

“Yeah, whatever.”

 

Allison laughs and stands from the table, she walks to the other side and pulls Leonard into a kiss. She turns away before the kiss can go anywhere and presses their foreheads together.

 

“I love you.” she mumbles.

   

“I love you too.” he replies, and kisses her again. It’s a surprisingly tender moment compared to most of their interactions that are filled with biting remarks and threats.

 

Leonard brings it up the next day when they’re lying in bed, still recovering slightly from the events of that night.

 

“I don't want it to be a big deal,” he clarifies. “I was thinking we could just go to the courthouse sometime before you leave.”

 

“Alright,” Allison almost wanted to argue with him, demand a big wedding, just to shatter this weirdly peaceful atmosphere that surrounded them. Normally, they’d already up and starting their days. Leonard would be working on something having to do with AI human relations and Allison would be yelling at him to do some important thing that he’d forgotten about. But sometimes it was just nice to be able to relax for once. “Are we going to invite anyone?”

 

“Only if you want to.” With that Leonard threw the covers off himself and started to get dressed, leaving Allison to ponder if their  wedding, which would have at most five day of planning, would actually end up happening before she left.

 

The wedding did, in fact, happen. They went to the courthouse the following week and got everything over and done with. They spent the rest of  the time until Allison’s departure doing what most newlyweds would. Which mainly involved having sex and lazing about Leonard's, no, _their_ apartment.

 

Leonard pulls out his stupid video camera when it was time for Allison to leave for Sidewinder. He hits the record button as she starts walking toward the door.

 

“Will you ever stop filming this same moment over and over?” she asks, curious as to why he always insisted on doing this.

 

He shakes his head and replies with a blunt, “No, never.” A wicked grin spreads across his. Allison could see the fear in his eyes despite his attitude. An all too real possibility of her never coming home hitting him full force.

 

Allison kisses him one last time and she can see the words on his lips after she pulls back. She stops him before he can say them though. “Don't say goodbye,” she pleads, which she doesn't do often, “I hate goodbyes.”

 

“Alright. I guess, I’ll see you later then.”

 

Allison smiles, it doesn't quite reach her eyes. “See you later, Leonard.”

 

When Allison comes home on leave six months later Leonard is the most relieved he’s been in a long time.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the last picture in this photoset. http://epsilongrif.tumblr.com/post/89029357830/how-do-i-tag-this


End file.
